


Idiots

by Daniel_Without_a_D



Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_Without_a_D/pseuds/Daniel_Without_a_D
Summary: Crowley and Ten are twins, competitive and in love with their significant others.





	Idiots

That were many things John Smith could be considered the best of by many standards. For example, he graduated top of his class in Oxford in the aplyed physics course; He also managed to win many prizes on his way there including a history one, where he proved the influence of pigs in the misery caused mainly by crash of 29.  
  
He also had PhD in his field, a wonderful wife and a daughter whom he loved and loved him back very much.  
  
And yet, he was still constantly competing with his brother, Anthony, for pretty much everything.  
  
Anthony was five minutes older than John, and this itself was already taken in consideration as his first win.  
  
He also had a PhD in his field, an award winning botanical project that involved loud sounds being related to plant growth, a husband and a son whom loved him dearly.  
  
Oh, and he looked exactly like his brother except for the shiny red hair, gifted by genetics that drove John insane.  
  
Well, him and everyone else that was obligated to hear their arguments in every family gathering or random visit. This weekend was their granddad's birthday and today's argument was about cake, well, at least it started that way.  
  
"You have always been jealous of me! You had to get the blue bike I was dreaming of for months when we were 10!" John yelled as Anthony mockingly repeated everything with his hand.  
  
Rose ate her slice of cake calmly with her daughter on her lap as they watched one of the family's official events in their reunions. Her brother-in-law sat contentedly by her side on the table letting his two year old, Adam, half eat half wear his cake. She smiled at the baby and at him, reminding herself of when her daughter was this small.  
  
Despite their husbands constant arguments, Ezra and Rose got along really well. In fact, he was the one that was responsible for her to meet John, when she started working in his family's bookshop as a part time job in college.  
  
She knew Anthony, because he was constantly there; and their denial, because he was constantly there. And someday Rose thought he just was there again, this time actually touching a book, had dyed his hair brown and grew tired of the rockstar style. "I like it better now", she said, with a nice smile adding more books to the shelf next to him, "The hair I mean, I like the brown."  
  
Oh, well, that was all John needed to hear from her. And the rest was history.  
  
\--  
  
Now, while Anthony knew his future husband since he was a kid, and John only got to met Rose during his doctorate, and yet, they got married first. Which drove Anthony almost insane when he saw his brother mouth him "I won" when he finished his first dance with his wife.  
  
That was like a shot of courage in his veins. He got up and asked his life long crush to dance with him, almost gave up while holding his hand as they walked to the dance floor, and almost passed out right there when Ezra himself kissed him when they finished.  
  
Ok, that time John wasn't really being competitive or mean. He and Rose were trying to get the two together for years now and somehow only recently they realized what kind of push Anthony needed to get his head out of his arse.  
  
Back to the present day, somehow their arguments escalated to something about running and now they were lapping around the backyard in full speed. Jenny left her mother's lap and decided to run with her dad and uncle.  
  
John tripped on his own legs and fell into the pool.  
  
"I think you got the smart one". Rose said, flinching as her daughter jumped into the pool after John, but was quickly caught mid air.  
  
"Oh, dear. There are no smart ones". Said him, as his own husband, distracted by his brother, tripped over the barbecue grill.


End file.
